


A Meeting At Sea

by DoctorWhaffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Consent, Consentacles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhaffle/pseuds/DoctorWhaffle
Summary: Under a starry sky, Layla rows out to her tentacled lover in the sea.





	A Meeting At Sea

Layla rowed herself further and further out to sea, puffing from the effort of pulling on the oars. She rowed rapidly, already grinning with excitement over what was to come. The lights of her village were distant now, and the sea was quiet and still.

Satisfied that she was far enough away, Layla stopped rowing. She leaned back in her boat, sighed a happy sigh, and waited.

Above her, the moon and stars shone brilliantly. It was a beautiful clear night, and Layla smiled to herself as she took it all in. Then she felt a large wave rock her boat, and the night sky became the very last thing on her mind.

She leaned over the side, staring down at the depths below. Was her partner here now? Was it time? She looked and she looked, and she quickly saw it: the unmistakable bulk of the creature she’d come to see as her friend and lover, swimming just below the surface.

Layla pulled off her clothes and then dived into the sea. She swam back up, broke through the surface, and took in a long and hearty breath. She could see the creature beneath the water, its many tentacles waving gracefully. It swam around her in a circles, watching her, waiting for her.

Layla twisted around and let herself float on her back. She was ready for this - no, more than ready.

The creature’s tentacles wound around each of her limbs.

During the day, she’d been aboard a fishing boat with several village men, commanding this beautiful creature to do her village’s bidding. It had helped them to catch many fish that day, never hesitating to obey her instructions. The villagers called her its tamer; her role in the village was to command it and control it.

And when the sun was up, and when the eyes of her village were on her, Layla did exactly that.

But the sun was down now, and no-one was watching. The creature was in charge now, just as Layla wished it to be.

She kept still as the tentacles took hold of her, allowing herself to be restrained exactly as the creature wished. It spread her arms and legs wide, leaving her open and utterly vulnerable, while several other tentacles wrapped around her waist. There’d be no getting away, Layla knew. She was all alone, with no-one to help her, and no way to stop this creature from doing whatever it wanted to her.

Layla smiled at the thought.

The creature lovingly ran its many tentacles over her. It rubbed up and down her thighs, across her shoulders, over her short black hair. It stroked and caressed her, and Layla felt her cunt twitch in response. She knew this wasn’t all the creature would do. She knew it had other plans, and she could only hope it would act on them soon.

More tentacles wrapped around her then, as though hearing that very thought. They rubbed and massaged her skin, leaving barely a scrap untouched. Two tentacles began to kneed at her breasts and suckle at her nipples, and a moan escaped from Layla’s mouth.

Yes, Layla thought. This was exactly what she had been waiting for all day. No man had ever made her feel even half as good as this. She was getting hornier by the second, and she wanted nothing more than for the creature to fuck her hard. She opened her legs as widely as her restraints allowed, beckoning the creature to enter her.

And enter her, it did.

A thick tentacle pushed itself gently into her pussy, while another tentacle began to flick at her tender clit. The tentacle inside of her moved slowly at first, but it quickly sped up, and in no time at all Layla was crying in delight as it thrust in and out of her aching cunt.The tentacles at her breasts and clit continued to work her, taking her pleasure higher and higher. It was like having several lovers at once, focused on her and on her alone.

She began to meet the creature’s thrusts, bucking her hips as much as her bonds allowed. She groaned in pleasure, and a tentacle suddenly pushed itself into her mouth. She sucked at it lovingly, without a moment’s delay. The creature’s entire body quivered for a moment, and Layla sucked harder, eager to pleasure the creature in whatever way it allowed.

Layla writhed in the creature’s grip, knowing and loving that she was utterly trapped. The creature was the master now, not her. She sucked at the tentacle in her mouth, running her tongue over and over its surface, doing all that she could to please it. And all the while, the creature fucked her, flicking at her clit and playing with her tits. She moaned in ecstasy, her orgasm getting closer, closer, closer…

And then, Layla came.

She screamed out in joy as the orgasm ripped through her. Pulse after pulse of pleasure erupted from her pussy as the creature continued to fuck her, making her moan in pleasure again and again. The creature came too, then - into her cunt, and into her mouth as well. Its fluids were sweet and juicy, and not the least bit unpleasant. Layla suckled happily.

For a long and blissful time afterwards, Layla lay atop the water, feeling utterly relaxed in the creature’s grip. She had always found it nice to be held like this, and she gave no signal that she wished to be freed. The creature in turn made no immediate move to free her, seemingly as content as she was to stretch out this moment.

Eventually, though, the creature did let her go.

Layla let herself float a moment longer, before swimming back to her boat and gently climbing aboard. She could see the creature swimming slowly beneath the surface, and she knew it would stay close to her now until she made it to the shore. The creature was enormously protective of her, as she had long ago learned; it would not leave until it knew for sure that she had reached the village safe.

Layla rowed back slowly. The creature kept itself right beneath her boat, watching her, guarding her. She could feel her energy dimming, slowly but surely. She was ready to return to her hut now, and ready for a long and restful sleep.

Tomorrow, Layla would be its tamer again. Tomorrow, she would give it commands, and the creature would follow those commands without the slightest delay.

But when the night came, the creature would be the master once more. Then, Layla would be happily entangled in its tentacles, right where she wanted to be. 


End file.
